The ultimate canine crusader: The tyranny of the general Dragon
by James S-310
Summary: Even wearing his ultimate suit, Dudley Puppy/Bat-mutt is now he's more violent after his mother died of a heart attack and also he has to tolerate the fact that Kitty might get marry with her dreamy guy. But that is nothing compared at the villain coming to Petropolis...contains DudleyXKitty but not at the start, read and REVIEW please :D
1. A new threat coming to petropolis

**The ultimate canine crusader: The tyranny of the general Dragon**

The legend of the Bat-mutt had become more inevitable among the villains, as every single villain in Petropolis tried to commit a single crime they suffered against the hammers of justice, courtesy of the Bat-mutt.

Trough the time that passed in the city, Dudley Puppy A.K.A the Bat-mutt has been designing a special suit that would allow him to do many things he couldn't do before. His new suit had rocket boosters under his boots, it had special technology that allowed him to create any kind of weapon, it could become invisible and it had the ability to see in three different modes of vision: Thermal vision, Tech vision and Neural vision.

But not even his enhanced could prepare him for the menace arriving at Petropolis.

-"The first step to ensure victory in war, is to attack to your enemy in his safe place…where he feels safe but where he's actually weak. At midnight the war shall start, the battle ground is Petropolis, my adversary is the Bat-mutt and I…shall be victorious." Someone in the shadows declared on an unknown location. Meanwhile the Bat-mutt now wearing his ultimate advanced suit had arrived to the cemetery of the city, he walked and walked until he reached a tombstone where he left a pack of flowers also…the tombstone was from Peg Puppy. His mother had died from a heart attack last month so the god knight had became more aggressive in crime fighting plus not only he had to deal with the loss of his family but also with the fact that Kitty katswell, his former partner at T.U.F.F. was now dating her dreamy guy and possibly going to marry him…leaving the dog knight all alone.

-"And that's…how it all began." Bat-mutt whispered after he remembered the recent things that happened. Later he went back to the most dangerous alleys of Petropolis to defeat any criminal he spotted.

After beating up the criminals, he was walking through the alleys to find any disturb until he heard a car stopping right behind him.

-"By the sound of the vehicle's engine, I say that's the T.U.F.F. mobile." Bat-mutt said and he turned around to see agent Katswell behind him.

-"Aren't you supposed to be in T.U.F.F. waiting a transmission from D.O.O.M. trying to threat the city?" Bat-mutt said.

-"All of them are in jail because you put them in there, remember?" Kitty said sarcastically.

-"Only did my job." Bat-mutt responded coldly.

-"And you're also doing ours, and that isn't right." Kitty said sounding more serious.

-"Hmph…maybe you all should do your job a lot faster." Bat-mutt said.

-"Okay, I had it Dudley. What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately." Kitty said and Dudley only twitched his eye.

-"I know about what happened with your mom and I'm really sorry, but that doesn't mean you have to be more violent in crime fighting." Kitty explained.

-"have you ever wondered why my mom died of that heart attack?" Dudley said coldly.  
-"Because she was really old, right?" Kitty said.

-"No, because she thought I had a crush on you and she felt so happy for me…but when she found out that you were going to marry that water delivery guy she got so worried about me that she…" Dudley said not able to continue the sentence.

-"Dudley, I…" Kitty said but Dudley just raised his hand to shut her up.

-"I don't wanna hear it; just…get out of my sight!" Dudley said and he was about to leave until he heard the bell of the park meaning that it was already midnight. At the same moment a figure in the shadows was looking at a model of the city of Petropolis.

-"Let the battle for Petropolis…begins!" The figure in the shadows said and right then all the security walls of all the prisons of Petropolis had blew up leaving all of its prisoners on the loose.

Now the entire city was subdue in chaos with all the criminals on the loose, Bat-mutt could hear screams in every direction of Petropolis and that's when the T.U.F.F. mobile received a message from T.U.F.F. HQ.

_-"Agent Katswell and Bat-mutt! We just receive informs that every single criminal in Petropolis has escaped from the prison and now they're attacking innocent civilians…and we just got this: A possible enemy strike force arriving to the city."_ The chief said trough the T.U.F.F. mobile's screen.

-"Yeah, we got that but. What do you mean by enemy strike force?" Bat-mutt asked.

_-"Not so s-s-s-sure. We'll get more information in any m-m-m-m-moment but for now…"_ Keswick said trough the screen as well until…

***EXPLOSION***

_-"Breach! Breach! Enemy forces had entered the HQ!"_ One of the T.U.F.F. agents yelled and many blaster shots could be heard.

-"Chief? Keswick? What's going on in there?" Kitty asked worried.

_-"We're under attack! We need reinforcements!"_ The chief yelled before the connection was lost.

-"We have to get there." Bat-mutt said but then a gang of criminals arrived.

-"Sorry stinky mutt, but if you and your feline friend want to go somewhere. You'll have to pay for it." One of the criminals said so Dudley and kitty got ready for battle.

Then the once purr-fect partners were beating up all the bad guys until one of them grabbed Kitty as a hostage.

-"Let me go!" Kitty reclaimed.

-"Listen Bat-mutt, you'll let me go now or I'll kill this cat!" the criminal said while he was aiming his gun at her head.

Then Bat-mutt changed the vision of his mask to the tech vision where he was calculating a trajectory where he could shot at the criminal. Once he calculated everything, a blaster pop out of his metal gloves and shot a stun blast at the criminal.

-"Nice save, Dudley." Kitty said.

-"I didn't save anything worthy." Dudley whispered not looking at her.

-"What?" Kitty asked curious.

-"Uh…nothing, let's get to T.U.F.F." Dudley said and Kitty entered in the T.U.F.F. mobile.

-"You're not coming?" Kitty asked.

-"I'm not going inside." Dudley declared until he saw that Kitty was showing him a ball.

-"BALL!" Dudley exclaimed and he threw himself into the T.U.F.F. mobile to get it, by the time he got the ball he realized he was inside the car and Kitty was staring at him while she was smiling at him.

-"Ugh! Darn it!" Dudley yelled angry and then kitty drive back to T.U.F.F.

**To be continued…**


	2. The shadows works both ways

**Chapter 2: The shadows works both ways**

On route to T.U.F.F. to assist the chief, Keswick and the rest of the agents. Bat-mutt and Kitty Katswell were getting closer to the HQ but then an energy grenade was detonated near the T.U.F.F. mobile so it went out of power.

-"The car isn't working!" Kitty exclaimed and Dudley spotted two criminals in a rooftop holding grenade launcher, knowing that time was running out and that he couldn't let any criminal be on the loose, he had to take them down so he grabbed Kitty and he activated his boosters.

-"Hold on, but not so tight." Dudley said and he activated his boosters so he and kitty flied up into the building's roof.

-"Oh snap! Is the Bat-mutt!" One of the criminals said so Dudley and Kitty started to kick their butts.

-"Easy as pie." Dudley commented.

-"That suit of yours is pretty effective; you think Keswick can take a scan at it?" Kitty asked.

-"Oh no, my invention stays with me!" Dudley said.

-"Yeah, I should have thought about that." Kitty whispered and then they got back to the ground where they spotted a whole gang of criminals.

-"Get them!" One of the criminals said.

-"Good luck with that!" Kitty exclaimed and she started to beat half of the bad guys while Dudley would handle the rest.

-"You're gonna die here, little dog." One of the criminals declared and Dudley simply used an electro-charge launcher and stunned all of the criminals attacking him while kitty had already beaten all of them.

-"Nice team up." Kitty commented but Dudley didn't respond.

-"Okay…we need to get back to T.U.F.F. ASAP, we can't waste more time." Kitty said and the canine crusader nodded and Kitty hold from his neck since Dudley opened his cape enough to glide back to the ground.

-"All right, now to fly." Dudley said as he activated his boots boosters but they weren't responding because they were overheated.

-"Great, just great..." Dudley whispered and Kitty sighed.

-"I guess we should walk back to T.U.F.F." Kitty said.

-"Not really necessary." Dudley said and he used a mini computer from his belt and in 60 seconds his Batmobile arrived.

-"Get in." Dudley said so the once purr-fect partners got inside and they were just a few minutes away from the agency's HQ. They were just a few minutes away but Kitty was growing impatient.

-"We need to go faster." Kitty said.

-"I bet is because she wants to see her soon to be husband." Dudley thought angry while he was driving.

-"Don't you have a boost button around here?" Kitty asked and she was about to press a red button.

-"No! Don't push that!" Dudley exclaimed but it was too late, kitty had already pushed the red button which was a super effective brake and it made both of them to crash in front of the car's glass, then Dudley had a furious face as he turned his head to face kitty.

-Listen and listen well…you don't touch anything, say anything or do anything unless I tell you! GOT IT!?" Dudley yelled and kitty had a scared face.

-"Yes sir." Kiity said and Dudley kept driving back to T.U.F.F. But when they finally arrived, they saw many normal people at the entrance of T.U.F.F.

-"This is just not right." Dudley commented.

-"Why would be civilians at the entrance of T.U.F.F.? Something is definitely wrong around here." Kitty said.

-"Indeed." Dudley said and then his mask's eyes witched to red meaning that he enabled one of his mask's special vision.

_Neural vision enabled._

Then he could see the neural system of all the people near the entrance of T.U.F.F., none of them were civilians but they were henchmen of an unknown bad guy.

-"These guys are not any civilians." Dudley said de-activating his mask's neural vision.

-"Then there won't be any problem if I blast them." Kitty commented and she pulled out a big laser canon and she shot all of the bad guys. With all of the henchmen down, Dudley grabbed one of them to interrogate him.

-"I want answers, who's attacking the T.U.F.F.'s HQ?" Dudley asked but the guy was unconscious. Just then Dudley received a message from the chief.

-"Chief?" Dudley asked.

-_"Bat-mutt! We managed to fall back to the conference room; those suckers were kicking our butts." _The chief said trough the transmission.

-"Did you managed to recognize any of the attackers?" Kitty asked.

_-" No, we could really use some back up. These intruders had take Keswick and six agents as hostages and…" _The chief said until another explosion and the chief got captured, then the once purr-fect partners had discovered the criminal who attacked T.U.F.F. since he started to laugh evilly.

-"Birdbrain." Dudley said angry.

_-"That is correct, Bat-mutt. Only a criminal mastermind like me could assault the T.U.F.F.'s HQ with no problem at all…everything is working as the master predicted."_ Birdbrain said.

-"I don't know what you're talking about…but I will find out and I'll take you down birdbrain." Dudley said and turned off the transmission.

Now aware of who was attacking the agency, Bat-mutt and kitty Katswell needed to enter the building undetected.

-"We can't go through the main gate; the heat sensors will detect us at the moment." Kitty commented.

-"Then we should enter trough the underground gate." Dudley said.

-"Wait, we have an underground entrance?" Kitty asked.

-"I discovered it back when I used to work here." Dudley said and then he used his enhanced strength of his ultimate suit to rip a part of the ground to enter through the underground entrance. Once inside none of them could see anything since it was all dark.

-"I can't see anything in here, don't you have some sort of special vision in that mask of yours?" Kitty said.

-"Let me see." Dudley said and he programmed his mask in a special vision.

_Nocturnal vision enabled._

-"Now take my hand and follow me." Dudley said.

**To be continued…**


	3. Law and disorder

**Chapter 3: Law and disorder**

Once Bat-mutt and Kitty Katswell had exited the underground hallways of T.U.F.F., they entered to the first floor of the agency's HQ and they needed to get to the top of the building to stop Birdbrain and save the chief and the agents.

-"Well, now T.U.F.F. has a new security systems and presuming that Birdbrain got his hands on it…they must be activated." Kitty explained.

-"Plus I'm pretty sure that he disabled the elevators and hired some henchmen to guard the corridors of the building." Dudley said.

-"Right, let's go Dudley." Kitty said.

-"I thought we had an agreement about saying my real name in open places." Dudley said having his serious face too close to Kitty's, which by that he had a point since the T.U.F.F. building was full with security cameras so his secret identity could be exposed.

-"Oh right, sorry…Bat-mutt." Kitty said and they went to the next floor.

-"Okay we're in the second floor." Kitty commented and the whole hallway looked empty.

-"It's easy." Dudley said and he was about to pass until his feline partner stopped him.

-"Too easy." Kitty said and she grabbed a special red spray and spread it all over the hallway and then security lasers appeared all around.

-"Oh…I guess I should have expected that." Dudley said and then kitty started to pass the hallway jumping and avoiding the lasers.

-"Ha! Try to surpass that." Kitty said mocking the canine crusader.

-"Okay." Dudley said and he took a small metal ball from his utility belt and threw it to the lasers, when he threw the little ball it transformed into a glass wall deflecting the security lasers.

-"How's that for start?" Dudley said victorious.

-"Don't get too cocky, let's hurry up." Kitty said and they proceeded to the next level. The floor they reached now was quiet and that only meant problem.

-"It's quiet." Kitty commented.

-"Too quiet." Dudley replied and he activated another vision of his mask, this one had a normal view except for the data appearing.

_Tactical vision enabled._

With that vision, Dudley was able to see the location of any hostiles, information of their armors and weapons and locations of weak structures in the building.

-"Okay, there are ten guards, and two explosive barrels." Dudley commented.

-"One barrel each?" Kitty asked smirking.

-"I would be offended if you haven't asked me." Dudley replied smirking too.

Then the two of them bashed inside the next area and shoot to each of the two explosive barrels and made the guards to fly away.

Now to the next section, Bat-mutt and Kitty Katswell were just a few steps away from the chief's location, when they were about to go through a hallway Kitty stopped the canine crusader.

-"What?" Dudley asked confused.

-"Keswick installed new defense laser turrets near the central room, these guns can destroy anything moving near them." Kitty said and she proved it by throwing a little rock near the lasers turrets, in less than two seconds the rock was turned into ashes.

-"Oh I get it…don't worry, I got something of my own." Dudley said and he pushed a button of his tactical wrist.

_Maximum armor._

Then Dudley's armor was covered with a light blue energy and he ran to the lasers turrets which opened fire against Petropolis' greatest detective but it didn't damaged him since his suit was shielded, once behind the turrets Dudley disabled them.

-"Surprised, right?" Dudley teased.

-"Shut up." Kitty said.

Now with the defenses disabled, it was time to safe the T.U.F.F. HQ.

**To be continued…**


	4. The crazed armed bird and the armored ra

**Chapter 4: The crazed armed bird and the armored rat**

Inside the main room of T.U.F.F.'s HQ, Bat-mutt and Kitty Katswell have found the chief, Keswick and many other agents as hostages of the so called evil genius Birdbrain. Inside they found their allies trapped behind laser cells and Birdbrain was in possession of all the T.U.F.F. arsenal of weapons.

-"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You two fools have walked right into my trap." Birdbrain declared.

-"You won't get away with this, blue head." Kitty mocked.

-"Ah but I've already did…in case you didn't noticed I have all of the weapons of T.U.F.F. in my power and I also have your friends as hostages." Birdbrain said.

-"You're so sure of yourself being unbeatable with all of the weapons." Bat-mutt said.

-"Correct, there's nothing to fear once when you have all the firepower at your disposal." Birdbrain said grabbing a big plasma rifle.

-"Guess what? I'll teach you the real meaning fear." Bat-mutt said and he threw one of his batarangs at the rifle disabling it. Then Birdbrain grabbed a huge laser cannon and was about to pull the trigger but the canine crusader threw an ice grenade at the cannon freezing it.

-"Darn it! Where do you get those kinds of toys!?" Birdbrain yelled.

-"I guess there's a mind brighter than Keswick's." Bat-mutt said.

-"I heard that!" Keswick said.

Then Birdbrain threw many smoke bombs to blur the sight of the dog knight, but once again the feathered had underestimated the canine crusader because he had an amount of gadgets on his favor so he activated another special vision.

_Thermal vision enabled._

Then Bat-mutt was able to see Birdbrain by tracking his body heat signature.

-"There you are." Bat-mutt whispered and he threw an explosive batarang near birdbrain and when it detonated it made the villain to fly away to the wall.

-"Have enough?" Bat-mutt mocked.

-"You fool! You won't stop me!" Birdbrain declared.

-"Don't be so sure."Bat-mutt whispered and he threw a smoke batarang at the villain, now with his adversary blind Dudley send coordinates to something from his tactical wrist; then he used two electro-sticks and put them on Birdbrain's head shocking him followed by getting his face hit by the canine crusader's knee. Now to finally take down the villain, Bat-mutt threw a batarang at Birdbrain to stun him again and then the dog knight used his boosters to jump high enough as the something which ended up to be his batmobile entered the building and ran over the feathered mastermind (Though his not dead he's just out cold, what were all of you expecting? After all, this is a cartoon XD).

-"Nice work, Bat-mutt." The chief said.

-"Now we can put Birdbrain behind bars again." Kitty applied.

-"But how did your batmobile got here? We're on the last floor of the building?" Keswick asked.

-"Uhh…" bat-mutt was about to explain until something bashed the doors behind them.

-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You may have defeated Birdbrain…but now you all shall fall against the power of me: Verminious Snaptrap! Snaptrap said entering the room.

-"What makes you think I won't beat you?" Bat-mutt said mocking the rat criminal.

-"Because…my robot hyper suit is INVINCIBLE! Or that's what the evil magazine said." Snaptrap commented.

-"Not for long." Bat-mutt declared and he threw two explosive batarangs at Snaptrap's robot but it was still standing.

-"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And now to crush the canine crusader!" Snaptrap yelled and he used the commands of his robot to transform its hand into a hammer and started to attack at Bat-mutt who was evading the attacks.

-"Time to use my secret weapon." Bat-mutt whispered and when Snaptrap was about to shoot him with a laser, he evaded the attack and took a little thing from his belt. That little thing had turned into an upgraded compound bow (Similar to the one in Crysis 3 XD)

Then the Bat-mutt shot an arrow at the legs of the robot.

-"Ha! That didn't work." Snaptrap declared.

-"Actually it did, the arrow landed on the movement cables of your robot's legs." Bat-mutt said and then the robot couldn't move anymore.

-"Darn it!" Snaptrap yelled and he was about to attack the bat-mutt again but the dog knight pushed another button of his tactical wristband and then he became invisible.

_Cloak engaged._

-"What the!? Where is he!?" Snaptrap exclaimed and then he heard something in the back of his robot and he saw an explosive arrow which countdown was 0:01 and it had a note: _Nighty night._

-"Oh…crap." Snaptrap said and then his robot exploded and luckily he landed behind bars as the Bat-mutt de-cloaked himself.

-"Now…I shall plot my revenge!" Snaptrap said.

-"Well done, Bat-mutt." Kitty said.

-"Yeah, we'll make sure that those two will stay behind bars." The chief said but the dog knight stayed troubled.

-"Birdbrain, Snaptrap…someone made them team up." Bta-mutt said.

-"We'll figure that out later, right now e h-h-h-h-have to take care of the u-u-u-u-u-unknown menace." Keswick commented.

-"That menace could be national and if it's that then, there's only one person who can make this kind of disaster….The general Dragon, warlord of Asia." Bat-mutt commented and then he just got a transmission from his communicator with screen and he saw gold dragon with a red outfit.

_-"Very well, Bat-mutt. You are the worthy opponent I was hoping to face…the battle has started though its result is uncertain."_ The general Dragon said trough the transmission.

-"First rule of war, general: There are no certainties in it." Bat-mutt replied.

-"_I am glad to see that you read my work…by the time you surrender, the war will end."_ The general Dragon said.

-"Like the way it ended in China? When you send all of the habitants of a village to a re-education camp?" Bat-mutt asked angry.

_-"The education is the cure for ignorance." _The general Dragon replied.

-"Or in another village? When you turned its people into slaves?" Bat-mutt said again.

_-"The lazy citizens are the fuel of insurrection." _The general replied again.

-"You know, you were once a great strategist, general. But now you're just a common crook!" Bat-mutt said.

Then Bat-mutt located the signal of an unknown weapon from the general Dragon.

-"Grr…once I'll deal with your weapon, I'll get you general." Bat-mutt said.

_-"If you know where to find me."_ The general said smirking evilly.

**To becontinued…**


	5. On route to dock 66

**Chapter 5: On route to dock 66**

Now the canine crusader knew that the general Dragon was behind the crisis in Petropolis and also he had hidden a WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction) somewhere in the docking bays of the city. Luckily with the help of Keswick, our hero managed to find the location of the weapon at the dock 66. The Bat-mutt went to the rooftop of the T.U.F.F. HQ to find the weapon but Kitty went to the roof top as well.

-"Dudley, what are you doing up here?" Kitty asked.

-"Now that my boosters are reloaded, I'm going to find Dragon's deadly weapon." Dudley responded.

-"Don't forget that I'm coming with you." Kitty declared.

-"No, you're not." Dudley said.

-"What are you talking about? You're gonna need my help!" Kitty said sounding stressed.

-"I'm pretty sure that I'll be all right, besides you have to get ready for your wedding. As I remember what I saw on the internet, you get marry tomorrow night." Dudley said.

-"Is this is all about? The reason why you're acting strange with me is because of my wedding?" Kitty exclaimed.

-"If it was for that, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. But I'm gonna try this in the easy way: Kitty Katswell, I'm asking you to stay here at T.U.F.F. please." Dudley said.

-"Screw that! I'm coming with you like it or not." Kitty declared again and when she was moving towards Dudley he pushed her back.

-"I tried to do it by the easy way, now you'll have to assist to your wedding in a wheelchair." Dudley said and he got in a battle stance and threw a smoke grenade at Kitty. With her vision blinded, she couldn't see anything but so was Dudley…but he had his multi-vision mask.

_Thermal vision enabled_

Once Dudley was able to see Kitty, he shot his grappling gun at her to tie her up to the array of T.U.F.F.

-"Dudley! Let me go!" Kitty yelled.

-"No chance." Dudley said

-"Untie me! We're the purr-fect partners! Remember?" Kitty said.

-"We were the purr-fect partners, but that was a long time ago." Dudley commented and he proceeded to walk away.

-"You know you can't last a second without me." Kitty said now angry.

-"Maybe so…if I was like how I used to be before." Dudley said as his boosters were powering up.

-"Dudley Puppy! Bat-mutt! Don't you dare leave me here! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Kitty yelled but it was no use.

-"See ya, Kitty Katswell. Hope you enjoy your wedding." Dudley whispered and he flied away to the docks.

Once he got there he saw the whole place surrounded by many soldiers of D.O.O.M. (A/N: Yes, this time D.O.O.M has soldiers) who were guarding the way to the location of the general Dragon's weapon.

-"Things are never easy, are they?" Dudley commented to himself and he activated his cloaking device.

_Cloak engaged_

-"Time for a little hide and seek." Dudley said and he threw a batarang at one of the soldiers and made him fall to the water.

-"What was that?" One of the D.O.O.M soldiers asked and he went to see where the noise came from but when he got there something was chocking him and then he saw the Bat-mutt who was chocking him since the dog knight de-cloaked for just a few seconds before he planted a sticky grenade on the soldier's back and threw him to the rest of his squad, when the grenade detonated all of the D.O.O.M. soldiers were on the wall unable to move.

-"Sticky business, right fellas?" Bat-mutt commented and he found a boat in the dock 66 and to make sure about his theory he activated one of his visions.

_Tech vision enabled_

Then he found traces of technology in it so he ran to the ship full of boxes, once he climbed to the boat he received another transmission from general Dragon.

_-"Well done, Bat-mutt. Better than I expected but not even you can register all of those boxes." _The general Dragon declared.

-"Don't count on it." Bat-mutt replied.

_-"There are no risks, only certainties…for I have given you a riddle without solution." _The general said with decision in his voice again.

-"There's always a solution, general." Bat-mutt said and he cut off the transmission, then he went to the bridge of the ship and sailed to the river, he drove the boat to some mountains where a good portion of the city was above it.

-"There's only one thing that yellow lizard didn't count on…the Batcave." Bat-mutt commented to himself and he pushed a button from his tactical wristband and then a big gate opened in front of him, revealing to be the submarine entrance to the batcave.

Meanwhile at the general Dragon's hideout, the general had a model of the boat that the canine crusader was using and the entrance to the Batcave.

-"He is heading to the Batcave, alert our warriors aboard. The only things he cannot have are time to clear his ideas, to realize the situation and making plans." The general Dragon ordered. Meanwhile the Bat-mutt saw something in the cargo bay of the boat so he activated the auto-pilot of the ship as he ran to the cargo bay ready to face whatever is on board.

**To be continued…**


	6. Weapon of Mass Destruction

**Chapter 6: Weapon of Mass Destruction**

Once the Bat-mutt was in the cargo bay he didn't see anything but he was sure that something was not right.

_Thermal vision enabled_

Then he was able to spot like 35 bad guys all hided inside the boxes so he knew that it could be a hell of a fight.

-"Okay, young bloods…come and get me." Bat-mutt said and then many of the thugs of general Dragon jumped out of the boxes and ran to attack the canine crusader. Bat-mutt then threw electric grenades and then the lights were killed off for a few seconds. Now that no enemy was able to see anything the Bat-mutt used his mask's vision.

_Nocturnal vision enabled_

Now able to see the hostiles, the dog knight planned out his tactics to take down the oriental warriors.

-"Okay…35 thugs, three armed with machine guns, two possible holes to make them fall to the water, open cages. This is gonna be easy." Bat-mutt thought and then he used his compound bow and selected the electric arrows to shock one of the thugs with a machine gun and made him fire against his comrades.

-"He's hunting us!" One of the thugs said.

-"Then let's make him blind in this darkness, everybody throw smoke!" The leader said and all of the thugs threw their smoke grenades.

-"That's not gonna make them any good." Bat-mutt said and he changed his vision.

_Thermal vision enabled_

Now able to see them by their heat signatures, the canine crusader also discovered that there was a big box behind them and if it pushed them they would fall exactly to an open cage on the lower floor. Then the Bat-mutt was behind the big box and he planted five pulse charges which had the same technology like his special boosters, this meant that the charges had enough power to push the box to the thugs, and it worked.

Now with those thugs dealt with, the Bat-mutt took all of the boxes to the enhanced scanner of his Batcomputer.

-"Weird stuff, packages, skeletons and lots of crap." Bat-mutt said as he was checking the containers of the boxes and finally he found one covered with lead and then he knew that was the right one but before he would disable the weapon many of the boxes got opened by other thugs.

-"Get to the generators!" One of the thugs said. If the thugs damaged or destroyed the generators the whole Batcave could lose power and it could collapse.

-"Not on my watch. Computer, initialize counter attack!" bat-mutt ordered and then many missiles were shot against the thugs (A/N: And again since this is a cartoon the thugs were burned but not killed XD)  
Anyway, now with the thugs taken care of, Dudley ran to the leaded box.

-"Now to deactivate that bomb." Bat-mutt said but as soon as he touched the box it exploded and made him fly away to the other side of his cave. When he regained consciousness, he saw a common enemy.

-"Chameleon?" Bat-mutt said.

-"You stupid mutt, he never said bomb. He said Weapon of Mass Destruction and that…" The Chameleon said and then he transformed into a laser machine gun.

-"…It's me!" The Chameleon applied and then he opened fire against the dog knight but our hero had a trick under his sleeve.

_Maximum Armor_

So the fire power of the Chameleon didn't have effect on the Bat-mutt.

-"Blast!" The Chameleon exclaimed as he transformed back into his old self and the Bat-mutt deactivated his shielding.

-"And it gets better." Bat-mutt said and then he used his next trick.

_Cloak engaged_

-"What the!?" The Chameleon exclaimed and then the canine crusader planted a pulse charge on the villain's back and when it go off the Bat-mutt grabbed the Chameleon from his neck.

-"When you'll wake up, you'll forget where's the location of the Batcave." Bat-mutt said and he knocked out the villain by punching him in the face, now with the Chameleon taken down as well the hero received another transmission from the general Dragon.

_-"Bat-mutt you have not disappointed me. Are you ready to find out the next battle ground?" _the general Dragon said.

-"I already did, and now I'm coming for you." Bat-mutt responded back.

_-"But you have no idea of where I am, I could be in anywhere of Petropolis." _The general Dragon said.

-"There's a difference between a hideout and a prison; each one can be switched easily." Bat-mutt said.

_-"Ah my own words, your wisdom keep impressing me." _The general said.

-"You're hiding in the last place I could look for and yet is the best hideout in Petropolis…The asylum." Bat-mutt said and general Dragon only smirked evilly.

Later many of the T.U.F.F. forces were outside the asylum planning the next move.

-"We must find another way to get that creep." The chief said.

-"Maybe if we use air support we could get him." Kitty commented.

-"No, the asylum was b-b-b-b-b-built to resist air attacks." Keswick said.

-"Make sure nobody gets out, I know a way in." Bat-mutt said as he open the sewers access and entered to finally find the evil general.

**To be continued…**


	7. A way in

**Chapter 7: A way in**

Finally the Bat-mutt found a way in to the asylum; the sewers were the only route which was both safe and dangerous. Once he entered the sewers he spotted nothing but darkness.

-"Hmph, like that has ever stopped me." Bat-mutt said and he switched his mask's vision

_Nocturnal vision enabled._

Then he was able to see everything and he even spotted three explosive barrels.

-"Now that's really weird, why are explosive barrels in the sewers unless…" Bat-mutt thought but then many arrows in flames were shot into the barrels and were about to explode, so the dog knight used his specialty for this case.

_Maximum armor._

Then the explosion didn't affect him, and then he saw many ninjas in front of him.

-"Let me guess. You guys work for the Dragon, right?" Bat-mutt said sarcastically.

-"The master has ordered us to eliminate you and then we shall have the power of the yin yang." One of the ninjas said.

-"Like if I haven't one of those before." Bat-mutt said and then he started to fight the ninjas, even when they were worthy opponents they couldn't beat the canine crusader. Sadly one of the ninjas used a special technique and he made a small energy ball and shot at the Bat-mutt before he fell out cold to the ground, this attack stun him and he felt like he's entire body was wrong.

When he wanted to move his left arm, his right leg was moved and the same thing to the rest of his limbs so he switched his vision to be sure.

_Neural vision enabled_

The he saw his neural system in red which meant that it has been altered.

When the effect was finally out, Dudley knew that the technique was an ancient Chinese technique known as _the art of yin and yang _which was a mental technique designed to switch the opponent's neural system's movements of each limb.

-"Luckily, I got something to stop these attacks." Bat-mutt said to himself.

Later Dudley reached the entrance and he saw the asylum totally wrecked, many walls broke and the lights barely working…the whole place looked like coming from a horror movie.

-"It's quiet…too quiet." Dudley whispered and then one of the ninjas pop out of the nowhere and he shot his mental attack at the Bat-mutt but it didn't worked.

-"Don't bother to do that, oriental jerk. I'm blocking it with a special mind defense I learned from the Internet." Bat-mutt said and then he used his compound bow and shot an impact arrow to the water supply and the water was under the ninjas' feet, then he shot an electric arrow to stun them.

After he defeated the ninjas, he walked right trough the cells room, while walking a little bit more he discovered that many criminals were still in their cells but they didn't move, they were like statues, at this the dog knight was confused. Why the criminals were paralyzed in their own cells?

Then he heard the voice of the general Dragon through the speakers in the room.

_-"Impressive trophy collection, right?" _The general asked.

-"Tonight I'll add one more." Bat-mutt responded but the general Dragon only laughed at this, then the canine crusader took a closer look to the criminals and they were like real statues because they didn't even blinked.

-"What happened to them?" Bat-mutt asked.

_-"Control the mind and then the body will do the rest." _The general Dragon said.

-"Why did you choose Snaptrap, Bird Brain and the Chameleon to lead the attack?" Bat-mutt kept asking in order to make sure where the oriental villain could be hiding.

"_We could say because they were a little bit more…unpredictable." _Dragon answered.

-"But they failed." Bat-mutt said.

_-"It was essential that they did, it was the only way to lead you here…to me." _Dragon said and then the canine crusader heard the sounds of crows behind him but when he turned around, he didn't see anything while the general was laughing evilly.

Then after the Bat-mutt saw the three cells destroyed meaning that those cells are from the villains he fought then the Bat-mutt ran to the final cell to see if his new enemy is there.

-"So we finally meet, general…" Bat-mutt said but then he saw the cell destroyed and with a speaker.

_-"You did not expect to find me in my cell, did you? Hahahahaha!" _The general exclaimed and then the Bat-mutt kicked down the door to get to the next room he saw the silhouette of the Dragon holding agent Kitty Katswell as a hostage.

-"Get your hands off me!" Kitty exclaimed.

-"Well done, Bat-mutt. Now…come and get me." The general Dragon said and he left fast as lighting so the canine crusader ran to chase him in order to save Kitty and put an end to this madness.

**To be continued…**


End file.
